Siempre juntos
by anna-fnh
Summary: Siempre estuvo enamorada de él, de su hermano...
1. Chapter 1

**Adertencia: SASUHINA**

A quienes leen mis historias, sé que muchos son NaruHina de corazón. Así que tengo que decir que en esta historia no hay ni una pizca del NaruHina, si no les agrada esta pareja, sáltense la historia. Lo entiendo. Sólo que yo soy una pervertida con Hinata xD

.

**Nissan.**

Aquella mirada llena de angustia de su madre y el semblante serio y decepcionado de su padre jamás lo podría olvidar. Estaba en su habitación tratando de empacar algo de ropa y otras cosas de utilidad. Aunque sus manos temblaban y su visión se encontrará borrosa sabía que tenía que darse prisa. Sasuke vendría por ella y no habría poder humano que lo hiciera alejarse. Se la llevaría aún en contra de su voluntad, estaba segura.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, deseaba que sus padres estuvieran en cualquier otro lado, pero no esperándola en el recibidor de la casa. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso en cuanto los visualizo, Mikoto seguía llorando y Fugaku mantenía su semblante serio.

\- Abusaba de ti, ¿cierto? – cuestiono su padre, quiso decirle que no, que ella había sido tan o más culpable que él, sin embargo, ninguna palabra pudo formar, solo negó con suavidad mientras observaba el piso, no podía verlos a la cara, era demasiada su vergüenza.

\- Mi niña tan noble – decía entre sollozos Mikoto – sabemos cómo es Sasuke. Lo que no puedo creer es que se atreviera a abusar de su pequeña hermana.

\- Es un infeliz, no puedo dejarlo volver a casa, ni a la empresa – dijo con severidad Fugaku.

\- No fue así – por fin pudo hablar y por unos momentos observarlos con sus mejillas ardiendo, no podía dejar que pensaran más mal de él – yo me entregue a él por voluntad.

\- Por supuesto, porque te lavo el cerebro. Ahora regresa a tu habitación, no te iras con él. Pero eso si – y esta vez se dirigió a su esposa – a él lo quiero lejos y fuera de mi empresa – Mikoto solo pudo sollozar ante las palabras de su esposo, quedándose sin habla.

\- No por favor, no tomen represalias contra él, si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo – se atrevió a decirlo, ella lo amaba con toda su alma, no podía permitir que lo excluyeran de la familia, prefería irse ella antes de destruir a la familia que tanto la apoyo.

\- ¿Cómo te puede importar después de lo que te hizo? No seas tonta Hinata, ahora sube a tu cuarto.

\- Lo siento, pero he tomado una decisión, quien se ira de esta casa, soy yo.

\- No me digas que te enamoraste de tu hermano?

\- Yo… – ruborizada intento bajar su mirada

\- No, no, ¡nooo! – comenzó a llorar con más intensidad Mikoto, para ella era tan irreal que sus dos pequeños hijos estuvieran de esa manera.

\- Lo siento mamá, yo me enamore de mi hermano.

\- No somos hermanos – dijo con molestia el joven de cabello negro que acababa de llegar.

.

.

.

La historia ya la tengo terminada, solo la iré subiendo después de darle una revisada, a ver si logro mejorarle un poquito la redacción.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**15 años atrás…**

Un accidente automovilístico se llevó a sus padres y a su recién nacida hermana. Ella había corrido con suerte al encontrarse en casa de su compañera de preescolar, Ino. Su futuro era incierto y lo más probable es que terminara en un orfanato. Para su buena suerte, Fugaku era un gran amigo de Hiashi, por lo que no tardo en hacer los trámites correspondientes para adoptarla, con la aprobación de su esposa Mikoto; parecía que el destino por fin le daba esa niña que tanto había añorado. Ella había dado a luz a dos varones, a quienes por supuesto adoraba, cuando quiso embarazarse una vez más, no fue posible lograrlo, debido a complicaciones que tuvo en el último parto.

Tener aquella niña entre sus manos le hizo saber que Dios era grande y le regalaba lo que tanto anhelo y le fue imposible. Se prometió que cuidaría de esa pequeña tal como lo hacía con sus dos varones, sin distinciones, y así lo hizo.

Aunque los recursos de Fugaku eran grandes, su vivienda no era tan ostentosa para todo el dinero que poseía. Apenas 3 habitaciones, la principal con baño propio y las dos que pertenecían a sus hijos con un baño compartido, una sala de juegos, un estudio, comedor, cocina, cuarto de lavado y una sala amplia, además de una enorme terraza y un jardín lo suficientemente grande para tener cerca de 50 árboles, columpios, resbaladillas e incluso un brincolin, y todo esto bien distribuido en aquel hermoso jardín.

En un principio Mikoto se vio tentada a buscar una casa más grande, pero pronto se dio cuenta que tenían tiempo, la pequeña apenas de 4 años y Sasuke de 5 años, podrían compartir cuarto por un par de años, luego ya buscarían una casa más grande que les agradará tanto o igual que en la que vivían.

Por supuesto en un principio Sasuke se rehusó a compartir su cuarto, no fue hasta que Itachi hablo con él, que se convenció de aceptarla.

Desde que Hinata había llegado a esa casa se mostró cariñosa y tierna con todos, lo cual de inmediato agrado a Mikoto, quien se encargó de realizar todas las acciones que sus hijos no le permitieron, vestirla con ropa de diseñador, peinarla, tomarle cientos de fotos, preparar postres, ver telenovelas juntas e incluso enseñarla a pintar. Itachi la recibía con sonrisas y le hacía cariños como a Sasuke. Fugaku aunque era más serio, se dio cuenta que esa pequeña había cambiado el ambiente del hogar a uno más agradable, él siempre fue severo con sus hijos, pero con una niña no podía serlo, con ella desde un inicio se mostró blando. Finalmente, Sasuke, en un principio le tenía recelo por robarle el papel de ser el más pequeño de la casa, pero pronto comenzó por aceptarla, cuando se dio cuenta que esa chiquilla de ojos color perla podía ser realmente divertida.

Sasuke jamás le permitió cambiar la decoración de su cuarto y ella lo acepto. Todos los regalos como osos y muñecas los mantuvo guardados en aquella sección del closet que Sasuke compartía con ella. Aunque ella ya se había adaptado a los juegos de su hermano que eran videojuegos, monos de acción, dinosaurios, carros, entre otros, que lejos de molestarle, más bien adoraba jugar con ellos en compañía de su hermano.

Por las noches Mikoto los arropaba en una cama matrimonial, en un principio quiso que durmieran en literas, luego se dio cuenta que Hinata lloraba todas las noches, forzándola a dormir con ella, hasta que decidió probar con aquella cama, logrando que por fin durmiera tranquila. Aunque Sasuke optaba por darle la espalda, igual le causaba confort el no sentirse sola; y finalmente Mikoto pudo regresar a la cama con su marido.

Una noche de lluvia, los rayos eran tan potentes que iluminaban la habitación haciendo temblar a la pequeña Uchiha, cuando un trueno fue más fuerte que los demás no pudo evitar abrazar a Sasuke, quien se quejaba por haber sido despertado. El llanto de su pequeña hermana lo hizo suspirar y finalmente decidió abrazarla para que se tranquilizara, más porque sabía que de no hacerlo, su llanto despertaría a sus padres, seguramente Mikoto se dormiría con ellos para tranquilizarla, y vamos que compartir su cama con una niña no era agradable, pero además tener que compartirla con su madre se convertía en algo totalmente horroroso, no lo dejarían dormir, y seguramente su padre al día siguiente lo reprendería por no haber sido buen hermano. Pronto ceso el llanto de la pequeña y ambos se quedaron dormidos profundamente, al contrario de lo que pensaba Sasuke, durmió plácidamente abrazándola.

Esa fue la primera noche que la reconfortó, pero no la última, se acostumbró a tenerla entre sus brazos cada vez que llovía, incluso cuando tenía pesadillas, él la aceptaba y la reconfortaba para hacerla dormir nuevamente. Siempre pensó que era para no meterse en problemas con sus padres, pero lo cierto es que disfrutaba de ese cariño que su hermana le daba, podía entender porque todos la querían y aunque jamás lo reconocería, él era el que más la adoraba de todos.

.

**11 años atrás…**

Itachi se mudaba, estudiaría la licenciatura en Inglaterra, apenas tenía 16, pero había demostrado sus habilidades, logrando que lo aceptaran en una prestigiosa universidad. Fugaku no pudo evitar reflejar todo el orgullo que sentía por su primogénito. Mientras que Mikoto y Hinata lloraban por su partida, a Mikoto le dio un abrazo cariñoso y a Hinata la cargo en brazos para darle vueltas y hacerla reír, antes de bajarla al piso le pidió que cuidara a su hermano, ya que Sasuke se rehusaba a verlo, estaba enfadado porque se iba y nunca quiso jugar con él, alegando que no tenía tiempo, fue todo un caos para que por fin Itachi pudiera acceder a su habitación y hacerle cosquillas, para luego decirle que lo quería y que lo estaría visitando frecuentemente. Sasuke le saco la lengua e Itachi toco su frente con dos de sus dedos mientras le sonreía con cariño.

Mikoto decidió que Sasuke ocuparía la habitación de Itachi, de este modo ambos podrían tener privacidad. Además, bien sabía que pronto serían adolescentes y era una pésima etapa para compartir cuarto.

Sasuke se mostró emocionado, más por el hecho de que usaría el cuarto de su hermano mayor al que tanto admiraba y Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse triste, estaba segura que aquellas noches llenas de angustia volverían. Aquellas noches donde recordaba la perdida de sus progenitores y de su pequeña hermana.

.

La pequeña pelota había golpeado su cabeza y Hinata solo pudo quejarse para luego enfocar al obvio responsable.

\- Estas tan distraída.

\- No es cierto.

\- Deberías practicar más, sabes que necesitas más entrenamiento que cualquiera.

\- Tal vez no quiera seguir practicando tenis.

\- Tienes que hacerlo, si no practicas tenis, mi madre te meterá a clases de ballet.

Y tenía que reconocer que era verdad, Mikoto añoraba que ella practicara esos deportes de señoritas, fue a lo único que se negó, odiaba bailar.

La noche había llegado, y en silencio agradecía que Sasuke la hubiera agotado físicamente, de esa manera esperaba que su sueño se hiciera más pesado y no diera lugar a las temibles pesadillas que no la habían dejado dormir los últimos días desde que tenía su propia habitación.

Ese día una gran tormenta llego, el corazón agitado de Hinata la hizo despertar asustada, quiso llorar y gritar, pero en vez de eso trato de no molestar más a su familia adoptiva, suficiente hacían por ella, como para despertarlos cada noche. Se abrazó a si misma tratando de tranquilizar su cuerpo que temblaba, quiso que las horas avanzaran rápido, mientras mordiendo sus labios y cerrando sus ojos empezaba a contar con la intención de distraerse y no pensar en aquella fatídica noche.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, ahí estaba su querido hermano observándola bajo un rayo de luz. Hinata solo pudo agradecer cuando nuevamente la acuno en sus brazos, llenándola al instante de calidez.

En cuanto su pequeña hermana dejo de temblar comenzó a regañarla, al final de cuentas esa siempre fue su manera de demostrarle su cariño, "debiste ir a mi cuarto apenas empezó a llover", "desperté por un trueno, de no ser así no me hubiera dado cuenta, llorona", "no vuelvas a quedarte llorando, solo ve a mi cuarto, tonta". A pesar de que la regañaba, lo único que Hinata podía percibir en sus palabras era consuelo y lo mucho que le importaba, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y aferrarse más a esos delgados brazos que sabía, siempre la protegerían.

Desde ese día, Hinata sabía que ante cualquier tormenta o temor podía recurrir a su hermano, aunque él nunca lo aceptaría, la adoraba y siempre la cuidaría. Con ese pensar supo que no habría más noches oscuras, al menos no mientras tuviera a su hermano con ella.

.

**9 años atrás…**

Hinata siempre se esmeró en ser una buena hija, sin embargo, su curiosidad la obligo a realizar el primer tropezón que desde su punto de vista marco el rumbo de su vida actual.

Un par de novelas que veía con Mikoto le hizo preguntarse, ¿qué se siente besar? Por muchos días trajo la pregunta en mente, hasta que finalmente se decidió por preguntar a Sasuke, en una noche que él la tenía en sus brazos para que pudiera dormir. Ante su pregunta, su hermano únicamente pudo negar con sus hombros, él no podría saberlo, tampoco había besado en su vida. Y cuando el chico se disponía a conciliar el sueño, escucho en un murmuro de su pequeña hermana que entonces se lo preguntaría a un compañero de su salón. El pecho de Sasuke latió furioso y sus manos se tensaron. ¿cómo podría hacer esa clase de preguntas?, ¿acaso quería que la besaran? Sin contener su enojo, le dijo que tenía prohibido tener novio, a lo que Hinata, solo pudo asentir confundida. Luego sintió como la cara de su hermano se acercaba a su rostro, sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella, apenas un ligero rose y luego se separó lo suficiente.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que no se siente nada? – dijo afirmando el niño para luego volver a abrazarla con más fuerza.

Hinata tuvo que darle la razón y recibió aquel abrazo con la misma energía.

Tal vez eran muy chicos para entender que con un beso podían transmitir muchos sentimientos, probablemente esa fue la razón de que se siguieran besando, no era como si lo hicieran a cada rato y para nada eran besos pasionales, no, eran niños que solo rozaban por un par de segundos sus labios y luego reían, además sabían que cualquier adulto que los viera lo reprendería, por lo tanto, se convirtió en una especie de juego, que mantenían en secreto.

**7 años atrás…**

Desde que Mikoto descubrió que Hinata debía usar sostén, la torturaba con múltiples prendas interiores, estaba maravillada con la cantidad de lencería de diseñador para adolescentes, y por supuesto quería que su pequeña hija vistiera aquellas prendas, que aunque siempre lo vio de manera inocente, no dejaba de ser tortuoso para la pequeña Uchiha.

Por supuesto y para mala suerte de Hinata, Sasuke no tardó en darse cuenta que comenzó a crecer en medidas, sobre todo de busto, al final de cuentas bien sabía que era normal, se lo enseñaron en la escuela. La cosa simplemente se complicó cuando seguían compartiendo la cama en noches de lluvia o cuando simplemente su pequeña hermana tenía miedo, fuera la razón que fuese.

Una noche de verano, cuando la tormenta se acercaba, se escabullo en su cama, como ya era parte de su costumbre, rozo los labios con los de su hermano, quien gustoso volvió a rozarlos y la sujeto en sus brazos. Debieron quedarse dormidos, pero entre movimientos inconscientes, se acomodaron en una posición algo sugerente, ambos volteando al mismo lado, donde Hinata le daba la espalda a Sasuke, mientras este rodeaba su cintura. Despertó cuando Hinata pronuncio su nombre, quiso cuestionar lo que sucedía, pero pronto entendió que se trataba de un sueño, al tratar de ver su rostro a través de su hombro. De inmediato pensó que era un pervertido, tuvo una erección, por un abrazo inocente, bien, tal vez no era del todo su culpa, las grandes caderas de su hermana descansaban e su vientre y parte masculina, y además pudo visualizar los pechos de su hermana, que consideraba grandes. Su pene dolía y se sentía extraño, lo único que pudo hacer fue salir de aquella cama sin despertar a su hermana para luego ir al baño. Ese día se masturbo por primera vez pensando en su dulce hermana.

**5 años atrás…**

Mikoto había decidido pasar más tiempo con su esposo, por lo que lo acompañaba más seguido en sus viajes de negocios, los cuales eran bastante seguido. Lo había decidido cuando creyó que ya no la necesitaban tanto, ella creía que los temores de Hinata habían quedado atrás hace mucho tiempo, por lo que no fue una preocupación. Por supuesto cada vez que se iban de viaje, Fugaku y Mikoto daban las mismas recomendaciones a sus dos pequeños: "Sasuke cuida a tu hermana", "Sasuke no hagas fiestas", "Sasuke pidan comida a domicilio si hace falta", "Sasuke no se te ocurra salir de fiesta, y dejar sola a tu hermana".

Lo cierto era que esos días que sus padres no estaban dormían juntos todas las noches. Sasuke no tenía ninguna intención de salir, y al contrario de lo que sus padres pensarían, no quería irse de fiesta o con sus amigos, quería estar con Hinata, tocando su abdomen desnudo y luego poco a poco ir subiendo sus manos hasta acunar sus pechos, masajearlos, hasta finalmente retirar la o las prendas que le impedían tocarlos desnudos, la meta final era tocar los pezones, generalmente hasta ese punto llegaban, Sasuke entonces corría al baño para que su semen saliera lejos de ella. En otras ocasiones alcanzaba a besar los pechos de su hermana, pero esto ya era demasiado para Sasuke, casi siempre ante esta acción terminaba por eyacular ahí mismo.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?, fácil, poco a poco las manos de Sasuke habían ido vagando por el cuerpo de Hinata, cada día avanzaba un poco y ella simplemente se dejaba tocar, las caricias de su hermano eran relajantes, y si bien, en un principio, creyó que eran inocentes, cuando se dio cuenta que las sensaciones que estaba experimentando con él eran prohibidas y estaban mal, fue demasiado tarde, ella ya se encontraba enamorada de él, de su hermano y de lo que sus manos la hacían sentir.

Muchas veces se vio tentada a decirle que algo le ocurría, que quería tocarse entre sus muslos, ya que todas las sensaciones que experimentaba al ser tocada y besada por su hermano, se vinculaban con su parte intima, poco a poco ella fue dejando de reprimirse hasta que por fin opto por tocarse, acción que no pasó desapercibida por su hermano, no dijo nada para no reprimirla, pues le gustaba verla masturbarse mientras él tocaba el resto de su cuerpo.

**3 años atrás…**

Sasuke besaba con ímpetu el sexo de su hermana, para él, era una delicia, lamer, besar y chupar sus labios mayores y menores, para luego atacar de nuevo su clítoris ya hinchado y enrojecido. Los jugos de Hinata no tardaron en llegar y Sasuke los bebió satisfecho.

Su hermana que lucía cansada después del orgasmo que le había provocado, lucía ante sus ojos hermosa, por lo que no tardo en besarla, esta vez ya no eran besos inocentes, sus besos eran arrasadores, su lengua acariciaba cada parte de su cavidad bucal y de vez en cuando le mordía su labio inferior, sus manos no tardaron en vagar por sus senos para luego masajearlos y estirar sus pezones.

\- Sasuke… – apenas fue capaz de pronunciar su nombre, después de toda la ola de sensaciones que la recorría.

\- Sigues creciendo Hinata, tus pechos están más grandes – sus manos hicieron énfasis en sus senos, como si los tratara de abarcar con sus manos.

\- No digas eso – siempre le avergonzaría que hablara así de su cuerpo.

\- Es la verdad, y me encantan – su boca ataco uno de sus pezones, y Hinata tuvo que reprimir un gemido

\- Niisan…

\- No soy tu hermano.

Debía reconocer que odiaba que lo llamara hermano, lo que ellos tenían no era incesto, él estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su apellido, haría lo que fuera para tener una relación normal con Hinata, la adoraba y sabía que, aunque su relación ante la sociedad fuera una aberración, no lo era, porque no eran hermanos biológicos, tal vez por ahora era buena idea mantener esa relación en secreto, pero apenas fuera independiente, tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Hinata trato de abrazar a Sasuke, sabía que no debía llamarlo hermano, siempre se enojaba, a veces la dejaba sola, le daba la espalda e ignoraba por un tiempo, y otras veces la castigaba, como ahora, que le había dado una nalgada, no era dolorosa, pero era una clara señal de disgusto. Hinata solo pudo abrazarlo y Sasuke aprovecho para colocar su pene entre sus labios vaginales para comenzar a moverse sin entrar en su interior, ella supo perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, cerrar con fuerza sus piernas para que la sensación fuera agradable para ambos. Ellos aun eran vírgenes, sin embargo, habían descubierto que masturbase juntos era una sensación por demás agradable; y por lo tanto lo practicaban bastante, cuando menos cada vez que sus padres estaban de viaje, también lo hacían si estaban, aunque solo de noche y evitando hacer ruidos que los incriminaran.

Sasuke movía frenéticamente su pene entre sus labios, acariciando su botón lleno de terminaciones nerviosas, los gemidos de ambos eran callados con los besos que Sasuke le daba, pronto se corrieron, casi al mismo tiempo. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas.

\- Te amo – dijo ella.

\- Te amo – dijo él.

.

**2 años atrás…**

Fugaku tenía en mente que era momento de que Sasuke partiera a Nueva York, no podía evitar compararlo con Itachi, quien con solo 16 años había iniciado su carrera universitaria en Nueva York, y Sasuke con 18 apenas llevaba cursado un año de universidad. Era momento de que el también partiera, siguiera sus estudios de administración de empresas en la misma escuela a la que asistió Itachi y comenzara a aprender de la empresa; lo enviaría con su hermano mayor, seguro podría aprender más con él, que tenerlo con su madre y pequeña hermana que seguro no servían más que para consentirlo, desde su perspectiva.

Por supuesto la noticia no fue bien recibida por Hinata, lloro por horas cuando Fugaku con decisión le pidió a Sasuke hacer sus maletas, esta vez el llanto de la pequeña no pudo hacer desistir a su padre, y aunque Sasuke trato de convencerlos de que sería una buena idea que Hinata también se fuera a vivir con ellos a Nueva York; Mikoto y Fugaku de inmediato se negaron, tal vez demasiado machistas para creer que una mujer debería pasar por una separación así de sus padres. Ellos habían adoptado a Hinata para darle una vida bonita, querían que se preparara académicamente, pero con ella lo harían del modo amable, no necesitaban ser rudos con esa chica tan tierna.

Sasuke prometió a Hinata que se comunicarían todos los días por videollamada, y cuando no fuera posible le escribiría mensajes. Ella asintió y lo beso con ganas, un beso que ambos recordarían siempre; un beso que prometía que no era un adiós, que el volvería por ella y esta vez para no dejarla nunca más.

\- No salgas con ningún chico, tu eres mía, Hinata – sus palabras no la sorprendieron, desde que habían crecido él siempre se mostraba demandante y actuaba como si todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella fuera de él. Ella sabía cómo relajarlo.

\- Yo solo te quiero a ti – acarició sus mejillas y él sonrió ante aquel acto.

\- Eso es preciosa, recuerda que yo también solo te quiero a ti.

Sasuke se marchó a Nueva York, donde rápidamente se adaptó al estilo de vida que implicaba, Itachi no tardo en brindarle todo su conocimiento y él aprovecho cada momento, necesitaba volver pronto a Konoha, por ella. Sabía que los planes de Fugaku eran bien estructurados, Itachi dirigiría las empresas en Nueva York, y él probablemente lo haría en Inglaterra, para que eso pasara tenía que aprender rápido y pronto volver por Hinata para llevársela a donde sea que su padre lo mandase. La opción era por demás buena, necesitaban estar lejos donde nadie los juzgara.

Por otro lado, Hinata, se dedicaba a estudiar arquitectura, que si bien, en un principio lo hizo por darle gusto a su padre, luego le tomaría un verdadero amor a su carrera. La idea de Fugaku era que Hinata se encargara de los diseños de nuevos edificios para su empresa. Le parecía un buen trabajo para su pequeña. Seguramente sí Hinata decidía no trabajar cuando terminara la carrera, ni su padre, ni madre la juzgarían y seguramente la consentirían como hasta ahora. Pero eso no era lo que ella quería, así que se empeñó en ser una buena estudiante y aprender mucho para llegado el momento demostrar a sus padres su potencial y poder ganar su admiración. Temía que el día en que se enteraran de que ella y Sasuke estaban enamorados, la odiaran por traicionar su confianza, quería hacer todo lo demás bien, era lo menos que podía hacer.

…

La relación a distancia no les sentó nada bien, Sasuke se molestaba cada vez que Hinata salía, así fuera con una amiga, era razón suficiente para reprenderla. Le exigía que Mikoto o Fugaku la acompañaran a donde fuera que tuviese que ir, o bien, que lo hiciera alguno de los empleados. A Hinata era evidente que le parecía ridícula tal petición. Más de una vez le cuestiono si no tenía confianza en ella, Sasuke simplemente temía que le pasara algo, sobre todo desde que se enteró que varios de sus amigos estaban locos por ella, le habían preguntado si le podían llamar cuñado y eso solo logro que se pusiera celoso y enfadado, pues al tener tal distancia no era como sí pudiera hacer mucho. Era evidente que le había prohibido salir de noche, inimaginable pensar en ir a un antro. Hinata lo quería, y por lo tanto trataba de darle gusto en todo lo que él demandaba. Ella permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo en casa, solo asistía a la universidad, siendo Mikoto o algún empleado, quien la llevaba y recogía. Ejercicio solo lo realizaba en el gimnasio que sus mismos hermanos se habían encargado de acomodar en su casa, y solo de vez en cuando salía con amigas.

.

**1 año atrás…**

Las cosas cambiaron cuando Mikoto y Kushina platicaron de sus hijos, ambas concordaron que Hinata y Naruto serían una pareja maravillosa.

Mikoto sabía de sobra que Hinata no aceptaría una cita, por lo que únicamente le pidió que la acompañara de compras a un bonito centro comercial, le había pedido que usara un vestido que acababa de comprarle, le quedaba estupendo, incluso le hizo usar un par de zapatillas, el tacón era muy bajito.

-Es muy bonito todo lo que me has comprado mamá, pero me gustaría usar otra cosa, para estar más cómoda – de sobra sabía que esa clase de atuendos estaban prohibidos por su hermano, ya se lo había dicho, ella tenía prohibido usar ropa entallada, o que dejaran ver sus piernas, mucho menos escotes; claro, solo estaban prohibidos cuando él no estaba.

\- Así te ves hermosa – apenas se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba dispuesta a tratar de convencerla, evito a toda costa cualquier conversación – vámonos, que se nos hace tarde – sin más Hinata solo pudo dejarse guiar por la mano de su madre.

En el centro comercial un chico rubio alegaba a su madre que estaba loca por crearle una cita con una desconocida, estaba molesto, él no era un desesperado como para que su madre tuviera que buscarle pareja. Kushina en más de una ocasión le había propiciado golpes para que dejara de quejarse.

\- Es ella, ¿ahora qué dices? – cuestiono triunfante Kushina, ciertamente la menor de los Uchiha era realmente hermosa.

\- Es muy bonita – confeso Naruto – sus pechos son enormes – Kushina tuvo que pellizcarlo sutilmente, Mikoto ya los había visualizado, y no quería dar una escena agresiva frente a la chica que querían impresionar.

\- No te atrevas a decir esas peladeces – le dijo entre dientes, asegurándose de que solo él la escuchara.

\- Kushina, Naruto – dijo alegre Mikoto, mientras el rubio y su madre hacían una reverencia – basta de formalismos, les presento a mi querida hija, Hinata – la chica, quien aún no sospechaba las intenciones de su madre, decidió hacer una reverencia para saludar, suponía que se había encontrado a una amiga casualmente.

\- Mucho gusto Hinata, eres muy bonita – la halago Kushina, sin duda le había agradado como nuera. Su piel blanca, con un rubor natural en sus mejillas, ojos plateados y unas largas y abundantes pestañas, su largo y negro cabello enmarcando su cara la hacían ver hermosa, lucía tierna, aunque ciertamente su hijo tenía razón, la chica estaba muy bien proporcionada.

\- Gracias – dijo tímidamente y entonces Mikoto se dio cuenta que el hijo de los Uzumaki no dejaba de ver a su hija. De inmediato le agrado, era guapo, de cuerpo similar al de sus hijos, pero rubio y mucho más amigable. Sin duda era una buena opción.

\- Naruto – le llamo y este de inmediato puso atención en sus palabras – ¿por qué no vas con hinata a tomar alguna bebida? – el chico sonrío entusiasmado, asintiendo feliz – mientras tanto yo robare a tu madre para que me ayude a buscar unas cosas – No dejo tiempo para que Hinata le reprochara, se llevó a Kushina, dejándolos solos en aquel lugar.

Naruto de inmediato comenzó a dialogar con Hinata, quería que ella lo conociera, tal vez después de contarle cosas, ella entraría en confianza y le contaría cosas de su persona. La chica era muy diferente a todas las que había conocido, ella realmente era muy callada, pero eso no le molestaba, al contrario, lo veía como un reto. Hinata, por fin se percataba de lo que había hecho su madre, ella había planeado esa cita, no supo si sentirse molesta, pero lo cierto es que no quería estar ahí, ella no quería que Sasuke saliera con otras chicas y por lo tanto ella tampoco quería salir con alguien más que no fuera su hermano.

\- Naruto – le interrumpió, realmente no le había prestado mucha atención, pero necesitaba dejarle claro algunas cosas

\- Dime Hinata – por fin el rubio escuchaba su voz, eso lo hizo sonreír ampliamente.

\- Yo, yo no quiero estar en una cita – se atrevió a decir, probablemente el chico también había sido engañado, pero ella quería ser sincera.

\- Oh – dijo sorprendido el rubio, quien ahora rascaba su cabeza, no tenía idea de que decirle, hasta que surgió una duda en él – ¿tienes novio? – ante la falta de respuesta de la chica, decidió volver a preguntar - ¿te gusta alguien más, cierto? – se sorprendió por el cuestionamiento, pero tenía razón, y ella quería ser sincera, con un rubor más acentuado en sus mejillas asintió suavemente. Se sorprendió cuando Naruto le regalo una sonrisa sincera – no te preocupes, entonces esto no es una cita, solo amigos ¿te parece? – Hinata no pudo evitar mostrarse agradecida ante tales palabras.

El chico se había mostrado comprensivo, y ahora que habían aclarado ese punto, Hinata se sintió relajada, por fin haciendo caso a las pláticas del rubio, él había dicho que fueran amigos, lo cual le pareció bien a ella. El tiempo paso volando, y por fin Mikoto y Kushina los visualizaban caminando, en una escena que de inmediato les agrado, el rubio no paraba de hablar y Hinata hablaba de vez en cuando, pero sobre todo reía y sonreía mucho. Para Mikoto fue una clara señal de que habían congeniado, sin dudarlo tomo una foto con su celular, donde claramente se notaba lo bien que la estaban pasando.

Los Uchiha tenían una conversación grupal y Mikoto no dudo en enviar aquella foto

\- Mikoto ha enviado una fotografía.

\- Itachi – ¿Quién es ese chico que esta con mi hermanita?

\- Mikoto – el galán, ¿verdad que es guapo?

\- Itachi – No lo sé…

\- Fugaku – Mi niña es muy pequeña para salir con muchachos, la voy a regañar.

\- Mikoto – Ya es una señorita, amor, ese muchacho es un buen prospecto para tu hija, es el hijo de los Uzumaki

\- Itachi – No se madre, yo pienso igual que mi padre, es muy pequeña para salir con chicos.

\- Mikoto – Lo dicen por machistas, a la edad de Hinata, ya habían tenido por lo menos 5 novias.

…

Hinata, quien estaba muerta de la risa por las ocurrencias del Uzumaki no se dio cuenta que su celular vibraba de aquella conversación familiar.

Mientras que en Nueva York, Sasuke decidía ver que tanto decía su familia, encontrándose con una fotografía que le hizo fruncir el entrecejo molesto. No espero ni un segundo, marcando a la susodicha, pero nuevamente Hinata no se dio cuenta, dejando más enfurecido al Uchiha.

\- Sasuke – ¿dónde rayos esta Hinata?, no contesta el teléfono.

\- Itachi – ¿la piensas regañar?

\- Mikoto – Esta en su cita con Naruto.

\- Sasuke – ¿En una cita? ¿Qué rayos?

\- Itachi – ¿Naruto?

\- Mikoto – Así se llama.

\- Mikoto – Pero vamos, que se han vuelto locos, dejen a su hermanita en paz, es momento de que tenga un novio, además se nota que se han gustado. ¿cierto?

\- Itachi – sin duda, se ve muy sonriente. Pero sigo pensando que es muy pequeña.

\- Mikoto – tiene 19

Sasuke, había dejado el teléfono de lado, estaba molesto, ¿cómo fue capaz de salir en una cita con otro? Estaba furioso, el jamás había salido con otra mujer, había rechazado de manera fría a cualquier chica que intentaba coquetear con él. Su furia iba en aumento cada vez que ella ignoraba sus llamadas.

Se dejó caer en su asiento, frustrado, sabía que no podía volver a Konoha, pero de todas maneras, ¿a que volvía?, si era evidente que ella había decidido salir con otros.

-¿Todo bien jefe? – cuestiono su secretaria. Ella era otra pretendiente que siempre estaba tras de él, insinuándose. Tal vez sería momento de dejarse llevar…

No fue hasta la noche que Hinata se alarmo por la cantidad de llamadas perdidas por parte de su hermano, de inmediato se apresuró a marcarle, sabía que estaría molesto, él siempre fue bastante demandante, para su mala suerte, esta vez no esperaba lo enojado que podía estar. Su llamada fue atendida en el tercer timbre. Se escuchaba agitado.

\- Sasuke, ¿estás bien? – cuestiono preocupada.

\- Sí, estoy cogiendo riquísimo – una risa de una mujer la hizo estremecerse, él no podría…

\- Deja de bromear, ¿qué haces? – su corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte, angustiada.

\- Cogiendo, ¿eres sorda o qué? – los gemidos de una chica le hicieron ver que era real, o tal vez una broma demasiado elaborada, de muy mal gusto.

\- Eres un imbécil – se atrevió a decir ya molesta, no era nada gracioso.

\- Y tú eres una puta – las palabras empleadas habían sido demasiado para ella, tuvo que colgar y soltarse a llorar, no entendía que le pasaba a Sasuke, él nunca la había insultado de esa manera, y si de verdad estaba con otra mujer solo podía significar una cosa, él había decidido salir con chicas, ella solo era su hermana, ¿en qué momento creyó que podrían tener una bonita historia de amor?


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Un mes atrás…**

Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente Sasuke junto con Itachi iban de visita a Konoha. Ambos eran recibidos por sus padres en el aeropuerto. – ¿Y mi hermanita? – pregunto Itachi, mientras abrazaba a su madre.

\- Ella se ha quedado en casa preparando una sorpresa para sus hermanos - les dijo dulcemente.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse ansioso, si bien, durante un largo año se había dedicado a pelear con ella, ahora mismo lo único en que podía pensar era en verla de nuevo, abrazarla y besarla. En el camino a casa se convenció de que ella era suya y que ciertamente había sido un idiota al juzgarla, estaba consciente que era celoso posesivo y eso siempre le nublaba el juicio. Ahora estaba dispuesto a hacer las cosas bien, a hablar con ella y después dejar bien claro que era suya y alejar a cualquier idiota que se acercara, incluyendo todos sus amigos, que constantemente le hacían bromitas de muy mal gusto.

En la cocina, Hinata terminaba los últimos detalles de la comida, el olor creado por aquellas preparaciones era bastante agradable. Y no fue hasta que escucho la voz de su hermano mayor halagándola, que dejo de estar tan concentrada en la cocina.

– ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?, mi hermanita está cocinando, huele delicioso Hina.

De inmediato se hecho a sus brazos, hace mucho que no se veían, la última vez había sido la navidad pasada, navidad en la que no estuvo Sasuke.

– ¿Me extrañaste hermanita? – le dedico una sonrisa, y luego revolvió su cabello.

– Mucho – dijo finalmente separándose de él.

–También ha llegado Sasuke – le dijo Mikoto, segura de que lo recibiría con la misma alegría, era por ello que la adoraban tanto, tan linda y tierna.

Hinata dudo, pero al ver los brazos abiertos de Sasuke y una sonrisa de lado, sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, sin dudarlo corrió hasta el, siendo abrazada e incluso levantada del piso por su abrazo tan posesivo. Sabían que no podían mostrar más afecto del que ya eran testigos sus padres e Itachi, por lo que decidieron romper el contacto.

Todo iba más que perfecto, el ambiente en el comedor era alegre, Itachi hablaba y hablaba de las travesías e historias que había vivido con Sasuke, historias que ahora eran anécdotas graciosas con las que Mikoto y Hinata reían. Hinata por su parte se dedicó a contarles sobre sus nuevas clases de baile, había descubierto que era su pasión y era bastante buena en ello.

-Oh, siempre tuviste buena coordinación con tus pies – le dijo Itachi alegre – ¿no tendrás algún evento esta semana?, quiero verte bailar.

Mikoto aplaudió emocionada – eso me parece buena idea, justo el domingo tiene una presentación en el teatro.

-No será posible, el domingo por la mañana salen los vuelos de ambos, tienen obligaciones – respondió Fugaku, antes de que se hiciera ilusiones.

\- Si bueno, me vale un comino, tu eres el jefe, no habrá problemas si se retrasan un poco.

\- Mikoto… – Fugaku trató de hacerla entrar en razón, mientras Hinata reía por aquellas discusiones familiares, que lejos de ser estresantes, eran divertidas.

Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que Sasuke estaba tenso, entonces recordó que otro de sus tantos pleitos de ese año, había sido cuando se enteró de sus clases de baile, había sido una pelea más del montón. Lo observó molesta, no pudo evitar recordar todos los insultos que Sasuke le había dicho, ella también le había reclamado el año entero que fuera capaz de meterse con otra, en realidad había sido un año de muchas discusiones, y aun cuando lo mejor era que dejaran de hablar entre ellos, eran tan masoquistas que seguían comunicándose, aunque solo fuera para pelear. Estaba exhausta, y pensar en aquello le hizo sentirse deprimida, lo único que quería era echarse a llorar en la soledad de su cuarto. Así que después de ver que sus padres seguían discutiendo, Itachi claramente se mensajeaba con alguna muchacha, podía verlo en su cara llena de diversión al enviar mensajes, y finalmente Sasuke que lucía su ceño fruncido le dio el valor de levantarse de la silla.

Se disculpó y se fue a su cuarto a descansar, pensaba llorar hasta quedarse dormida, y eso hubiera hecho de no ser porque Sasuke la siguió, se adentró en su habitación y puso el seguro a la puerta para no ser molestados.

\- Vete – logro decir tímidamente.

\- No, ¿qué ha sido ese cambio de actitud? ¿eh? – se acercó atemorizante.

\- Lo mismo pregunto – el Uchiha no pudo evitar levantar una ceja.

\- Yo no he cambiado nada, sigo enfadado contigo por andar de noviecita del dobe – Hinata cerró los ojos con frustración, él nunca la escuchaba, ya hace mucho había dejado de intentar desmentir sus acusaciones.

\- Bien, sigues enfadado, ahora vete para poder hablarle a todos mis novios – sabía que no tenía manera de ganar contra él y no quería que la insultara más de lo que había hecho en el último año, su corazón ya no soportaba tanto, aun así no podía evitar ser sarcástica, porque sabía que el idiota era él.

\- No y deja de correrme y ponerme celoso, para que tenías que tomar esas clases de baile, odié como no tienes una idea que bailaras con el marica de Shino – por supuesto, después de aquella gran pelea, Hinata decidió ignorar las peticiones absurdas de Sasuke, y hacer lo que a ella le divertía, si él se metía con otras mujeres, ella al menos haría las actividades de las que siempre le privaba el Uchiha y a ella le gustaban.

\- No es ningún marica – le respondió sabiendo que con eso lo haría enojar.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le dijo celoso.

\- Basta Sasuke, tus celos son enfermizos.

\- Si, y si ya lo sabes, ¿para que me dices cosas que me ponen de malas? Ahora hablemos civilizadamente Hinata, estoy harto de pelear – Hinata le rodo los ojos – y Sasuke frunció el ceño – deja de provocarme, sí no, te juro que te nalgueare hasta que aprendas a respetarme – controlador, pensó Hinata, cruzándose de brazos, sabía que lo cumpliría por lo que intentaba no provocarlo, pero sin poder evitarlo se le escapo un "idiota", palabra que no pasó desapercibida por el Uchiha – te lo advertí – le escucho decir, para luego tomarla de la muñeca y sin soltarla se sentó en la cama jalándola con fuerza para dejarla acostada y boca abajo sobre su regazo, su mano se estampo sobre su trasero, aunque aquello estaba muy lejos de dolerle.

\- Suéltame, Sasuke – sus palabras no tuvieron efecto, nuevamente le dio otra nalgada.

\- Esto es por andar coqueteando – dijo enfurecido

\- Ya te dije que yo no coquetee con Naruto, solo somos amigos – trataba de alejarse, pero era imposible, él era demasiado fuerte, para poder liberarse.

\- El idiota me dijo que sí coqueteaste con él – le dijo seguro.

\- ¿Y estás totalmente seguro que no te lo ha dicho para molestarte?, al final de cuentas el piensa que solo somos hermanos – le dijo enfadada.

\- He pensado en eso los últimos meses, y tienes razón, pero por dios, ya sabes lo celoso que soy, lo idiota y posesivo. Debiste no seguir saliendo con él.

\- Tu ya no tienes derecho a reclamarme cuando tú fuiste quien me lastimo más, todo este año, me has lastimado mucho – por fin soltó su llanto, afortunadamente estaba en una posición donde él no podía verle la cara, le veía el trasero sí, pero la cara inundada de lágrimas no estaba a su vista.

Escucharla llorar lo conmovió, ahora que estaba con ella se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, no había nadie más dulce que ella, y con solo verla había corroborado que lo seguía queriendo tanto como él a ella.

\- A diferencia de ti, yo te he sido fiel, incluso sabiendo que te has metido con otras.

\- Solo fue la secretaría, y solo fue esa vez, maldita sea, ya te pedí disculpas muchas veces e incluso me hice el montón de estudios que me pediste para confirmarte que no tengo ninguna enfermedad venérea, y ya te he dicho muchas veces que use condón.

\- Eres un insensible, se supone que nuestra primera vez sería juntos.

Sasuke tuvo que relajarse, antes de contestar algo que pudiera hacer que siguieran peleando, fácilmente podrían extender sus peleas a años, pero el no deseaba eso, deseaba arreglar las cosas con ella, y sabía que él tenía el poder, solo tenía que bajarle dos rayitas a su orgullo.

\- Lo será. Yo solo podría hacerle el amor a una mujer, a ti, solo a ti preciosa – ella parecía seguir llorando, aunque su llanto se había suavizado – Por favor, Hinata, hemos peleado todo el año, es momento de que me perdones – no se atrevía a darle la vuelta, la conocía, sabía que necesitaba su espacio.

\- Estoy molesta porque te amo tanto que no puedo simplemente decirte que te marches, porque te necesito, y te quiero conmigo, y tú te vas a ir de vuelta… – su llanto se había intensificado nuevamente.

\- Ya no importa, porque ya no te dejare, te llevare conmigo a Inglaterra – le anunció. Apenas un par de meses Fugaku le había notificado que era digno de encargarse de las empresas en Londres, y ahora que la había visto estaba seguro que la llevaría con él.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué ahora? – cuestiono, ella sabía que Sasuke volvía a Konoha para luego irse otra vez, no esperaba que el pensará en llevársela, tal como sus planes antes de pelearse, no pudo evitar sentir una ligera esperanza en su corazón.

\- Porque eres mía – era posesivo, y tal vez un total machista, lo cierto, es que Hinata, comenzaba a emocionarse ante la idea. Sus pensamiento se esfumaron al sentir las caricias que le daba en sus nalgas.

\- Te creció el trasero – le dijo mientras amasaba sus glúteos y ahora también sus piernas – quiso alejarse de su contacto, pero eso sería imposible, ella también lo deseaba. su mano acarició sus piernas desnudas y luego las metió debajo del vestido, ella sintió que su piel vibraba en cada toque hasta que él toco nuevamente su trasero solo por encima de su braguita, apretando y acariciando para el deleite de Hinata.

\- ¿Tus pechos también crecieron? – sin darle tiempo de dar una respuesta la coloco en la cama boca arriba, primero elimino sus lágrimas con la boca, ella no lo rechazo y eso le hizo sentir feliz. Observó lo que tanto anhelaba, Hinata era suya, ella lo seguía viendo con amor. Estaba seguro que lo perdonaría, que podrían dejar el pasado atrás. Así que animado tomo sus pechos con ambas manos, haciéndola soltar un gritito de sorpresa – bastante más grandes – dijo satisfecho – estas buenísima.

Sonrojada y seguramente apenada por sus palabras, llevó sus pequeñas manos a su cara, acariciándolo finalmente, tomando sus pomulos, deleitándose con su ligera barba. Parecía que cualquier discusión se disolvería si estaban juntos, ya nada importaba más que el estar así, queriéndose.

\- Te extrañe – finalmente lo dijo, no tenía por qué ocultarlo, como el demonio que la había extrañado, no solo ella se había acostumbrado a él, también fue al revés, todas las noches deseaba tenerla en sus brazos, acariciarla, besarla – quiero besarte – dijo con voz ronca, ¿sabría igual?, se relamió los labios, deseoso por comprobarlo.

Su hermana se incorporó de la cama y lo tomo del cuello para rozar sus labios, que gustoso recibió y beso con esmero, hace tanto que no besaba sus dulces labios. Se habían fundido en un beso necesitado, las manos de Sasuke vagaron por todo su cuerpo, dándose cuenta que Hinata se había puesto mucho más bonita, si eso era posible. Hinata tímidamente le acariciaba sus brazos y pecho, hasta que el Uchiha tomo una de sus pequeñas manos y la dirigió a su hombría – tócame – le había dicho excitado y Hinata sorprendida lo hizo, ella amaba cada parte de Sasuke, y por supuesto su pene era una de sus favoritas, estaba más grande, fue lo primero que noto, con decisión rompió las caricias para abrir los pantalones y bajarlos junto con el bóxer. Sasuke miraba excitado la acción, más aún porque sabía que ella lo hacía por curiosa. Muchas veces en el pasado ella lo había tocado, y por supuesto él la había tocado y besado desde la punta del pie, hasta la raíz de sus cabellos.

\- Hinata, quiero hacerte mía – le dijo mientras ella cada vez tocaba con más seguridad su miembro.

\- Yo… - no sabía que debía responder, estaba nerviosa, ciertamente el único chico al que se entregaría, era a él, a su hermano, la pregunta era, ¿estaba lista?, sobre todo porque habían pasado el último año peleando.

La cualidad de Sasuke no era la paciencia, y además él era dominante, además si anteriormente había decidido no quitarle la virginidad a Hinata, era porque sabía que era muy chica. A sus 19 años, el consideraba que ya estaba en edad de complacerlo totalmente, quería hacerla su mujer.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, Hinata no puo evitar recibir los besos y caricias de Sasuke, así que no tardó mucho en encontrase desnuda y a merced de su boca. Tenía las piernas abiertas sobre los hombros de Sasuke, mientras este lamia, chupaba y besaba su sexo. La excitación de ambos estaba al mil, sobre todo al saber que sus padres y hermano mayor estaban en la planta baja, Hinata intentaba reprimir sus gemidos, pero aquello sería imposible si Sasuke seguía moviendo de esa manera su lengua.

Su sabor era igual que la última vez que la probo, tan deliciosa pensó él. Apenas alcanzo su orgasmo, Sasuke acomodo su miembro en el centro de su querida Hinata. Ahora nuevamente la masturbaba pero esta vez con su miembro, haciendo que volviera a jadear.

\- Déjame tomarte, ya no aguanto más – al tiempo que apretaba una de sus nalgas y con su otra mano se sostenía para no aplastarla, mientras besaba su blanco y largo cuello con olor a rosas.

\- Deberíamos d-dejarlo para o-otra ocasión, nos pueden d-descubrir – no le estaba negando nada, ella le estaba diciendo que lo harían, no pudo sentirse más satisfecho, pero también terriblemente excitado, su pene no podría soportar que lo frenaran, no ahora.

\- Ya no puedo, Hinata, te lo voy a meter – dijo con determinación, ella nunca le había negado nada, y ahora solo podía tragar grueso, sabía lo que a continuación vendría.

\- Se amable, yo…

Sus palabras no fueron audibles, pero ella no tenía que decirlo, él lo sabía, entro suavemente en ella, no quería lastimarla por lo que estuvo atento a sus reacciones encontrando lo que tanto había anhelado, ser el primero y el único, aunque eso lo sabía de sobra, sentirlo fue la gloria. Quería moverse bruscamente en ella, estaba al límite, pero bien sabía que tenía que ser considerado con la única chica que amaba.

-Relájate, te dejara de doler si dejas de tensarte – dijo mientras permanecía en su interior y acariciaba uno de sus senos.

\- Du-Duele – dijo mientras apretaba su labio inferior con sus dientes.

\- Relájate preciosa – se acercó a su rostro para besar sus pómulos, y luego dirigirse a su boca. Trato por todos los medios de disipar su dolor, con besos y caricias – jamás te haría daño, relájate – volvía a decirle mientras la besaba. Con eso en mente Hinata se dejó llevar, logrando por fin olvidarse del dolor y concentrarse en el placer de sentirse querida por Sasuke, lo había extrañado, había extrañado que la tratara con delicadeza, sentirse amada por su hermano.

\- Te amo Sasuke – dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar su espalada, por fin había pasado el dolor pensó Sasuke, moviendo su cadera lentamente para salir y volver a entrar, se sentía en la gloria, el placer y éxtasis lo tenían embriagado.

.

Las habitaciones de los chicos eran bastante peculiares, debido a que ambas conectaban con un baño. El baño tenía dos puertas, una que daba a la ahora habitación de Hinata, y otra que daba a la habitación que una vez fue de Itachi, después de Sasuke, y ahora se había convertido en la habitación que usaban cuando cualquiera de los dos iban de visita.

En el baño se encontraba Itachi, había ido por hilo dental, se quedó estático, un tanto asustado por los ruidos que estaba escuchando, aunque no eran tan claros, sabía que se trataba de respiraciones agitadas y de vez en cuando le parecía escuchar gemidos, no supo que hacer y prefirió quedarse ahí. ¿su pequeña hermana no podría tener a un hombre ahí dentro o sí?, y a todo esto ¿dónde estaba Sasuke?, pensaba que ambos habían subido a platicar. Para él era evidente que habían peleado, pero pensaban que era una pelea de niños que se solucionaría en cuanto se volvieran a ver, y así había pensado que sucedió en cuanto ambos desaparecieron. Nadie sospechaba nada, porque todos sabían que eran muy unidos, pero esos ruidos no le estaban gustando nada. Trato de recordar aquellas veces donde los encontraba agitados, aunque solo eran unos niños, y eso era porque estaban jugando a las luchas, donde el obvio ganador era Sasuke al derribarla. Esos juegos solían hacer enojar a Itachi y reprenderlo, pues aunque nunca lastimaba a Hinata, era evidente que no eran la clase de juegos que ella disfrutaba. Sacudió su cabeza cuando nuevamente escucho ruidos extraños.

Quería abrir la puerta, pero tenía miedo de ver algo con lo que no era capaz de lidiar. Se quedó allí, esperando alguna señal de que se equivocaba, pero aquello no ayudo, al contrario, ahora estaba más petrificado al escuchar claramente gemidos y gruñidos, estos habían sido más intensos cuando Sasuke y Hinata habían llegado a la cumbre.

No estaba seguro de cómo debía actuar, ahora estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado, solo deseaba que fuera Sasuke con otra chica o Hinata con otro chico, pero eso no tenía sentido… su dulce hermana no metería a un tipo, y Sasuke no tenía por qué tirarse a una tipa en la habitación de su hermana, además estaban solos, y nadie había llegado, comenzó a sudar. Para él era horrible tener aquellos pensamientos, decidió irse al que antes era su cuarto dejando la puerta de baño que daba a su cuarto entre abierta, para su sorpresa no tardo en visualizar a Sasuke que entraba al baño desde la otra habitación, totalmente desnudo y sudado.

.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan mucho :)

Sasuke es un machista en esta historia, y pues... pobre Itachi xD


	4. Chapter 4

.

\- Suéltalo, libéralo – Sasuke le decía al oído mientras la seguía embistiendo, sabía que no sería fácil conseguir un orgasmo de una chica en su primera vez, pero lo haría, porque él, Sasuke Uchiha, no era cualquier hombre, él era el mejor, y le daría un orgasmo increíble, aunque también tendría que ver que él conocía a la perfección su cuerpo, entre besos en su cara y caricias en su clítoris, Hinata se dejó ir. Un par de embestidas después, Sasuke libero su semen en su interior.

– Aún sigues tomando anticonceptivos ¿cierto? – le dijo al oído agitado.

Poco antes de irse a Nueva York, Hinata le había dicho a Mikoto que su menstruación era irregular, la había llevado al médico y este le receto hormonales para regularizar su periodo, Hinata no tenía secretos con Sasuke, y este estaba enterado de toda su vida, de toda, incluso aunque el último año pelearan a diario.

\- Sí, no me los han retirado.

\- Perfecto – la beso en los labios, para luego salir de su interior, pudo percibir pequeños hilos de sangre en su pene, lo cual le hizo sonreír con orgullo – te amo, Hinata – la beso con dulzura y luego se adentró en el baño, necesitaba darse una ducha, la actividad lo había dejado sudado, no necesitaba oler a sexo frente a su padre, quien seguramente insistiría en llevarlo a la empresa en Konoha más tarde. Para su sorpresa la puerta contigua del baño estaba abierta, no visualizo a nadie en la otra habitación, por lo que rápidamente se encargó de cerrar ambas puertas.

Hinata, avergonzada por lo recién sucedido, decidió cambiarse rápidamente, no podría bañarse inmediatamente, pero tampoco quería que su familia la encontrara así. Se arregló y trato de controlar su respiración, se peinó tratando de verse lo mejor posible, su madre era demasiado meticulosa con ella. Se colocó un poco de perfume y luego abrió la puerta lentamente, esperando que sus padres estuvieran platicando enérgicamente con Itachi, para su sorpresa su hermano mayor estaba ahí, afuera de su puerta.

\- Mi dulce hermanita, ¿por qué te escondes? – podía verla con sus pómulos encendidos, ella era tan fácil de leer.

\- Y-yo me e-estaba cambiando la r-ropa – ahora usaba unos jeans morados con un suéter blanco largo que cubría hasta sus muslos.

\- ¿y eso?

\- No me sentía cómoda con ese vestido – en parte era verdad, Hinata, usaba la mayor parte del tiempo la ropa de diseñador que su madre le compraba, era bonita y le gustaba, pero muchas veces no era precisamente lo más cómodo.

\- Pensé que Sasuke estaría contigo – soltó, tratando de encontrar algo en su forma de actuar.

\- Él se la ha pasado en el baño – dijo nerviosa, realmente fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Para Itachi, su actuar solo indicaba lo que quería ocultar.

\- Ya veo, supongo que está enfermo – dijo irónico y sin darle tiempo de contestar siguió – ¿por qué no bajas con mamá?, tiene deseos de que salgamos a pasear – Hinata, solo asintió y fue en su búsqueda.

Itachi se dirigió a la que solía ser su habitación, no tuvo que esperar mucho, casi de inmediato salió Sasuke con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y mostrando una sonrisa que solo un hombre tendría después de recibir un enorme premio. No pudo evitar sentirse asqueado y molesto con él, era claro que su pequeña hermana era inocente.

-Dijo Hinata que te la has pasado en el baño, ¿estas enfermo? – Sasuke agradeció que Hinata dijera aquello, era una mentira piadosa demasiado bien elaborada para no levantar sospechas, hasta ahora se daba cuenta que había sido demasiado imprudente en tomarla con sus padres e Itachi en la casa.

\- Si, algo me cayó mal, pero ya me siento mejor y por eso me di una ducha – dicho esto se dirigió al armario donde aún yacían prendas de ambos. Sin pudor comenzó a vestirse frente a Itachi.

Mikoto consideraba prudente que ahora fueran ellos quien compartieran habitación, por ello había dos camas; Hinata ya era toda una señorita, por lo que ella definitivamente debía tener un cuarto para ella sola; bien pudieron comprar una casa más grande para tener un cuarto extra, pero Mikoto amaba demasiado esa casa para cambiarla, después de todo ahí habían crecido sus hijos.

\- Sasuke, basta de juegos, ¿qué rayos pasa entre Hinata y tú? – Itachi no esperaba esa complicidad entre ellos, y no estaba dispuesto a seguir en ese juego. El hablaría claro y directo con su hermano. Ante el cuestionamiento de Itachi, Sasuke solo pudo levantar una ceja confundido.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Itachi lo observo molesto, seguramente él había abusado de ella, la habría convencido para practicar relaciones sexuales con él. Muchas ideas comenzaron a formarse en su cerebro, por lo que decidió ir directo al grano, ya no más especulaciones.

\- Sé que acabas de tener relaciones sexuales con Hinata, los escuche – Sasuke no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa, definitivamente había sido muy descuidado. Pero Itachi se equivocaba, él no había tenido sexo con Hinata, ellos habían hecho el amor, si bien se arrepentía de no haber esperado como lo hizo ella con él y a lo cual estaba sumamente agradecido; Hinata era la primera y única mujer a la que le haría el amor, con eso en mente no pudo evitar sonreír, descolocando a Itachi – ¿Por qué demonios sonríes? Es nuestra hermanita.

\- No es mi hermana – dijo molesto.

\- Puede que no de sangre, pero es tu hermana ante la ley, y lo que acabas de hacer no tiene perdón Sasuke. Abusaste de ella – le acuso, Itachi siempre creyó que Sasuke se había hecho un completo mujeriego estando en Nueva York, y eso no se lo reprocharía, pues él sí que lo era; pero eso nada tenía que ver con el respeto que debería mostrar a su familia, a su pequeña hermana.

\- No le hice nada que ella no quisiera – contesto molesto, e Itachi tuvo que darle la razón, pero eso no quitaba que en su pensar, él la hubiera manipulado para que se entregara por voluntad.

De cierta manera Sasuke agradecía que fuera Itachi quien los descubriera, de cualquier manera, tarde o temprano todos se enterarían de la relación que tenía con Hinata. El estaría con ella, a pesar de todas las peleas que tuvieron el último año, habían logrado superarlo, estaba feliz, estaba de vuelta con Hinata, su dulce y preciosa Hinata. Ahora estaba seguro que ni siquiera se había besado con el dobe como el idiota le había dicho para molestarlo, y ahora más que nunca se arrepentía de haber discutido con ella durante tanto tiempo.

\- Es nuestra hermana, Sasuke, ¿acaso no te das cuenta del daño que le has hecho? – Sasuke percibió la preocupación sin sentido de Itachi, y quiso quitarle esas ideas, no había necesidad de torturarle con ello.

\- Itachi, no es lo que piensas. Yo no veo a Hinata como una aventura más, yo la amo – no lo dejo que hablara, le hizo una seña con la mano para que le escuchara primero – la quiero desde niño y la amo desde que soy un adolescente. Solo para que te des cuenta de cuanto la adoro, te diré que estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ser un Uchiha para estar con ella sin que haya problemas legales, y más que nada para que nadie se atreva a señalarla.

\- ¿Estás loco?, mi padre no lo soportaría.

\- Lo sé, estoy consciente de ello, por eso he aprovechado para aprender de negocios y estudiar. Llegado el momento, si mi padre decide desheredarme, no habrá problemas, ya estaré preparado para conseguir un empleo decente, quizá en un inicio no podré darle las comodidades a las que Hinata está acostumbrada, pero sé que terminare por hacerlo, por darle todo lo que ella necesita y merece.

\- De verdad la adoras, y de verdad habías pensado en esto. Pero dime, si renuncias a ser un Uchiha, ¿qué apellido tendrás entonces?

\- Eso ya está arreglado, Orochimaru está dispuesto a darme su apellido.

\- Ese tipo no me da confianza, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, Sasuke – dijo molesto.

\- Pues no me queda de otra, Itachi. Yo no voy a renunciar a Hinata, menos ahora que ya es mi mujer – Itachi rodo los ojos y Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar el momento que acababa de vivir con ella, sin duda tenía que hablar seriamente con Hinata, ahora que estaban juntos de vuelta, ella debía ser consciente que él tenía necesidades de las que solo ella podía hacerse cargo, no solo complacerlo sexualmente, bueno, esa era una parte importante, además esperaba que lo mimara como antes, que fuera sumamente cariñosa y que aprendiera a hacerle masajes cuando llegara del trabajo, sin duda cuando se la llevara a Inglaterra, ella debería cocinarle de vez en cuando. En definitiva, tenía que decirle a Hinata, que tenía bastantes obligaciones ahora que era su mujer.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si te decides por otra al final? – pregunto aun con duda, no estaba seguro si solo era un encaprichamiento de Sasuke, ser mujeriego estaba en los genes Uchiha.

\- ¿Cómo crees? Ninguna mujer es como Hinata, ella es tan pura, dulce, me acaba de regalar su virginidad, ¿crees que la cambiaría por otra? Tendría que estar mal de la cabeza para hacer algo así – dijo con determinación. Estaba consciente que a una mujer como Hinata, había que tratarla como una princesa, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, si ella lo quería de esclavo no se negaría, porque al final de cuentas era a la única chica que en su vida había amado.

\- No me des tantos detalles – le interrumpió de sus pensamientos – te creo, nunca te escuche hablar de otra mujer, solo es raro… es mi pequeña hermana y tú eres mi hermano, esto es confuso, pero si de verdad están enamorados, yo los apoyare – Sasuke no esperaba menos de Itachi, sabía que aún no estaba totalmente convencido, pero sin duda le apoyaría como hasta ahora lo había hecho.

\- La siguiente en enterarse será mi madre

\- Solo asegúrate de que no sea como yo lo hice…

.

Los días siguientes habían sido maravillosos para Mikoto, quien disfrutaba de sus hijos, Fugaku de vez en cuando los llevaba a su empresa, para él era un orgullo tenerlos ahí. Mientras que Hinata, no se acostumbraba al nuevo rol que tenía con Sasuke, era bastante demandante, no solo por la noche se metía en su habitación, también por las mañanas y a veces hasta por las tardes. Las cosas ciertamente habían mejorado bastante. Tenía que reconocer que no se cansaba de la cantidad de afecto que recibía por parte de Sasuke, además que estando cerca era para ella muy fácil aplacar los celos de su hermano.

\- No quiero que bailes, Hinata – le dijo frunciendo el ceño, mientras la veía brincar por la habitación.

\- Ya te dije que en esta ocasión bailare sola.

\- Si, pero no me gusta que te vean.

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta él y luego acarició con suavidad su pecho, para finalmente enmarcar su cara y llenarlo de besos.

-Sabes que solo te quiero a ti – y así el Uchiha se tranquilizó por ese día.

.

**1 semana atrás…**

Sasuke se dedicaba a lamer y succionar el clítoris de Hinata a la par que dos de sus dedos la penetraban, mientras ella trataba de concentrarse en chupar su pene, lo cual era bastante difícil, al sentir tanto placer en su zona intima. Definitivamente no pudo seguirlo besando más en cuanto Sasuke tomo una de sus nalgas para impulsarse a besarla con mayor intensidad, Hinata ya no podía contener los gemidos, dejándose llevar hasta la liberación, olvidándose por completo del miembro de su hermano.

En un movimiento ágil y rápido Sasuke se reposiciono, esta vez acomodando su miembro entre sus piernas.

-Me toca que me des un orgasmo a mi – le dijo con una sonrisa de lado al momento de penetrarla, logrando hacerlos suspirar a ambos. Aunque lo cierto es que ella seguramente recibiría varios orgasmos más para cuando el acabara.

Aprendían rápido, aunque era claro que no era una sorpresa la manera en que congeniaban en el sexo, desde la adolescencia era obvia la química y la sorprendente sincronización que tenían, ambos sabían cómo excitarse y como llevar al otro a orgasmos intensos.

Dos cuerpos agitados se encontraban en la habitación, Sasuke usando los pechos de Hinata como almohada y ella acariciando sus cabellos. Ya era de madrugada, por lo que todos dormían. Itachi sabía perfectamente que sus hermanos pasarían la noche juntos, como siempre lo había hecho desde que llegaron de vacaciones, para la mañana siguiente Sasuke solo usaría su habitación para desordenar la cama en la que se suponía estaba durmiendo para luego salir por la puerta de esta, y no dar sospechas a sus padres. Claramente Itachi, se sentía incómodo y por ello había decidido irse antes de la presentación de su hermana. No sin antes hablar con ella.

\- Hinata, sabes que te quiero mucho ¿verdad?, que desde que llegaste a esta casa, yo te quise de la misma manera que a Sasuke. Son lo más importante de mi vida, los quiero como nunca he querido a nadie más.

-Lo sé, Itachi, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

\- Sé lo que tienen tú y Sasuke – ella le miró con sorpresa y de inmediato noto su rubor esparcirse por toda su cara – quiero que me hables con la verdad, ¿eres feliz, hermanita?

Hinata sabía que Itachi era comprensivo, y aun cuando tenía vergüenza era mucho más sencillo hablar con él que con cualquier otro miembro de la familia.

\- Yo lo quiero, es decir, lo amo, y sí Itachi, soy feliz con Sasuke, aun con lo idiota que puede llegar a ser – le confesó finalmente con su mirada clavada en el piso. Se sintió rodeada por los brazos de su hermano y ella correspondió al instante.

\- Te creo, te creo hermanita, si ambos me han asegurado que su amor es puro, yo no tengo porque interponerme, yo les apoyaré – le dijo seguro.

…

La presentación de Hinata había sido un deleite para Mikoto que emocionada la grababa con el celular y enviaba constantemente esos videos al chat familiar.

\- Basta madre – le dijo furioso Sasuke – vas a saturar mi memoria del celular, es mejor disfrutar su presentación y no estarla viendo desde el teléfono, maldita sea.

\- No seas amargado – le respondió su madre que disfrutaba de grabar a su hija, de la cual se sentía profundamente orgullosa.

Sasuke por otro lado, observó maravillado como Hinata se movía al son de la música, Itachi tenía razón, Hinata tenía talento para bailar, una excelente coordinación, y lo más importante, se veía preciosa. Anotaría en su lista de deseos que le bailara más seguido, solo para él, porque de pronto se sintió furioso al saber que estaba ahí, frente a la vista de todos. Luego se relajó al recordar su tierna voz diciéndole que no fuera celoso, que ella solo podría pertenecerle a él…

Esa noche Sasuke partió, con la promesa de que ella le alcanzaría en Inglaterra. Había logrado convencer a sus padres de que Hinata se fuera a vivir con él, aún faltaba mucho por construir en Inglaterra, por lo que sería un momento perfecto para que Hinata aprendiera más de la carrera que estudiaba. En un principio Mikoto se negó, alegando que en realidad su pequeña no tenía por qué trabajar, pero luego de que su misma hija le rogara, accedió. El más difícil de convencer fue Fugaku, pero finalmente se convenció después de que Hinata le dijera que ella anhelaba conocer Europa y sus construcciones.

Sasuke estaba por salirse con la suya, solo debía esperar una semana a que Hinata terminara de realizar trámites para el cambio de universidad, y entonces ella viajaría a Inglaterra y por fin podrían estar juntos. Dentro de sus planes estaba que en cuanto él terminara la universidad, hablaría con sus padres, para renunciar al apellido y poder formalizar una relación con Hinata ante la sociedad. Si sus padres lo desheredaban, él tendría las herramientas para buscar un empleo decente, estaría preparado para cualquier adversidad; por lo tanto, quería ganar tiempo, pues que se la arrebataran y sin haber concluido su carrera le dejaría las cosas más difíciles, aunque claro, no imposibles.

**5 días atrás…**

Para la mala suerte de Sasuke, tenía unas cuantas acosadoras, agradecía que Hinata no fuera esa clase de chicas que revisan el celular de su pareja, de ser así, seguro que habrían tenido un gran pleito. Estaba harto de que Karin le enviara fotos desnuda, no le provocaba nada, al contrario, era realmente molesto, mientras que Sakura, su antigua secretaría, se la pasaba recriminándole por haber tenido sexo y luego dejarla a su suerte; entre otras chicas que le escribían. No era una opción cambiar de número telefónico, tenía bastantes contactos y esperaba llamadas importantes, por lo que se limitaba a bloquearlas, que para su mala suerte, volvían a escribirle o llamarle de otro número.

Había tenido que lidiar con mucho ese día, las personas que le ayudarían a dirigir la empresa eran bastante inseguros en las decisiones a tomar, tenía prácticamente que supervisar cada movimiento, lo cual había sido agotador, y eso aunado a las llamadas insistentes de sus acosadoras, lo dejaron exhausto. Lo único que deseaba era darse una buena ducha y hablar con Hinata. Tal vez una videollamada para ver su lindo rostro, de cualquier manera pronto la tendría para él, a su disposición, con ese pensar se relamió los labios, comenzaba a excitarse de solo pensar todo lo que haría con ella cuando vivieran solos.

Hinata recibía gustosa la videollamada desde su teléfono mientras se encerraba en su cuarto. Agradecía poder visualizar el rostro de su hermano, lo extrañaba tanto. La plática fue más del odio de Sasuke hacia la estupidez humana, mientras Hinata trataba de relajarlo, tratando de disminuir su enfado, lo cual, curiosamente iba logrando poco a poco, había que darle méritos, pues nadie más sería capaz de lograr aquello, solo ella.

\- Muéstrame tus senos.

\- No, Sasuke, me da vergüenza.

\- Anda preciosa, tuve un mal día, y yo necesito que me consientas, muéstrame esos dos jugosos pechos.

\- No digas eso.

\- Vamos hermosa, solo un poco, necesito masturbarme para liberar la tensión – dijo sincero

\- Sasuke… - estaba más que ruborizada, lo conocía bien, sabía que no tenía tapujos con ella, pero eso no quitaba que le siguiera dando vergüenza que le hablara de ese modo.

\- Prefiero hacerlo con imágenes tuyas que de pornografía – era más un chantaje, pues sabía que con eso lo conseguiría.

\- N-no puedes ver otras mujeres – dijo molesta, estaba fascinado, realmente era hermosa aunque estuviera celosa o molesta.

\- Entonces muéstrame, dentro de tus obligaciones debes mantenerme satisfecho.

Mordiéndose el labio, termino cediendo, no sin antes pedir que no fuera la única, él también debería mostrarle su torso desnudo, y así lo hizo de inmediato. En cuanto Hinata, mostro su brasier de encaje blanco, el cual solo cubría la mitad de sus senos, Sasuke llevo su mano a su hombría para comenzar a masturbarse, ante sus ojos ella era demasiado erótica, esa dulzura no podía encajar con ese cuerpo, sin embargo, así era, encajaba a la perfección, jamás se cansaría de ella, era demasiado hermosa, en realidad pensando más allá, tenía hasta el dinero para ser una chica arrogante, y sin embargo era tan dulce y sencilla, que realmente era única.

\- Muéstrame tus pezones – Hinata sabía que ya se estaba masturbando, haciéndola sentir deseo, ella quería que él estuviera con ella, dándole placer. Dejándose llevar, cumplió la petición de su hermano, desabrochando el sujetador y dejándolo caer lentamente. La excitación de Sasuke creció – tú también tócate Hinata – ahora enfoco su pene para que ella pudiera ver cómo se masturbaba

\- M-me da vergüenza – dijo totalmente roja y excitada ante la vista del miembro de su amado.

\- vamos, no tiene nada de malo, ya lo has hecho antes – dijo mientras pensaba como pedirle que le mostrara su vagina. Finalmente dejo de observar sus senos para prestar atención a su bello rostro ruborizado, excitada y avergonzada – vamos nena, toca esa hermosa vagina por mi– dijo ahora más excitado que antes.

.

Ambos agitados en su respectiva habitación, en diferente país. Sasuke había logrado que Hinata le mostrara su vagina mientras metía uno de sus dedos y con otro acariciaba su clítoris, había sido lo más excitante que había visto en toda su vida, sobre todo cuando estallo en un sorprendente orgasmo, en ese momento el también alcanzo la cima, dejándoselo ver a Hinata. Sin duda la obligaría a masturbarse más seguido apenas llegara a Londres.

-Te gusto – le dijo con una sonrisa de lado, ya comenzaba a recuperarse. Sus pómulos encendidos le indicaron que así era – aunque estoy seguro que te gusta más cuando soy yo quien te da placer, cuando te chupo tu vagina y sobre todo cuando te meto mi verg…

Colgó la llamada. Estaba avergonzada, jamás se acostumbraría a esos comentarios tan inapropiados.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, era Sasuke, aunque esta vez solo se trataba de una simple llamada.

\- No vuelvas a colgar mis llamadas, no sin antes despedirte.

\- Dices cosas demasiado vulgares

\- ¿Acaso no son verdad? – dijo con sorna, a lo que no tuvo contestación, después de un largo silencio, supo que tenía que sacar ese lado tierno, que pocas veces mostraría, pero que en algunos momentos, era más que necesario – te amo, Hinata, eres mi princesa, mi sueño, mi adoración.

\- Te amo mucho Sasuke-kun – por fin, se sentía tranquila, adoraba cuando Sasuke se ponía tierno, no era tan seguido, por lo que valoraba mucho esos momentos.

\- ¿Tienes todo listo para mudarte?

\- Si, bueno, en realidad mamá se hace cargo, no debe tardar en llegarte un paquete con cosas que ella cree que necesitaré – Sasuke sabía que sería en su mayoría ropa y accesorios, a su madre le encantaba vestir a Hinata al último grito de la moda. Él nunca se dejó vestir por su madre, aunque con el tiempo adquirió el gusto de los Uchiha, elegante y por consiguiente caro. En Hinata, él adoraba verla con ropa bonita, así que por él estaba bien que su madre se empeñara tanto, afortunadamente también lo hacía con la ropa interior, y eso le bastaba para estarle más que agradecido.

\- ¿Entonces ya estas lista para vivir conmigo?

\- Si – contesto enseguida – no dejo de pensar en eso, aunque extrañare a mamá.

\- Te aseguro que nos estará visitando a cada rato, incluso puedo apostar que Fugaku hará una excepción y estará visitando a uno de sus hijos por primera vez– Hinata tuvo que darle la razón, Fugaku jamás visito a Sasuke o Itachi, pero estaba segura que con ella sí lo haría, al final de cuentas así era el, no porque la quisiera más, simplemente con las mujeres podía demostrar más su cariño, con los hombres creía que debía ser duro, y así lo hacía.

Esa noche durmieron tranquilos, quizá Sasuke cansado por las jornadas de trabajo y estudio, y Hinata por aquel orgasmo vivido y por todos los pensamientos mágicos en torno a su nueva vida junto a su hermano.

.

**3 días atrás…**

Si Sasuke hubiera sabido que todas las llamadas y videollamadas eran monitoreadas por la seguridad de las empresas Uchiha, jamás hubiera pedido a Hinata que mostrara su cuerpo ante la cámara. No tardo en enterarse que el encargado de la seguridad de las empresas Uchiha, era Kizashi Haruno, y de no ser por una llamada donde su progenitor estaba furioso por aquella videollamada, jamás se hubiera enterado que existía un puesto así en la mega empresa de su padre…

..

..

..

Gracias por comentar, solo falta un capítulo :D denme un rato, prometo subirlo hoy mismo.

Estaré al pendiente de ese one-shot :)

Por cierto me pasa lo mismo, soy Naruhina de corazón, pero esta pareja también es mi placer culposo jaja xD


	5. Chapter 5

.

\- Las fotos de mujeres desnudas no me preocupan, pero tener sexo por videollamada es demasiado, Sasuke – seguramente las fotos eran de karin y se lo había buscado por zorra, pero su Hinata desnuda y que otros tipos la vieran, era demasiado, se sentía realmente irritado.

\- No tienes derecho a monitorear mis llamadas, quiero que borren todo – estaba alterado, Fugaku podía escucharlo en su voz.

\- Tranquilo, créeme, toda tu información personal está más que segura. El teléfono que estas usando es más seguro que cualquier otro – lo entendía, sabía que la empresa Uchiha necesitaba tener esas medidas de seguridad, sobre todo cuando en más de una ocasión habían intentado hacerles fraude o acusar con tonterías, pero eso no era suficiente para que tuvieran que ver su información tan a detalle. Luego comprendió que, por ser de los líderes de la empresa, serían más meticulosos con su información, se sintió furioso de tal invasión de privacidad.

\- Quiero que borren ese último video.

\- Eso ya no importa Sasuke, lo importante es que dejes de hacerlo, me apena que me den ese tipo de informes – de acuerdo a las palabras de su progenitor, era evidente que solo le habían pasado la información, él no había visto el video, de cualquier modo tenía que eliminarlo, por mucho que esos tipos fueran profesionales al revisar su información, no quería ni un rasgo de evidencia de su Hinata en esas condiciones, el solo hecho de saber que alguien o algunos la habían visto, le hacía sentir furioso.

\- Necesito hablar con Hizashi Haruno, tiene que eliminar ese video.

\- Ya te he dicho que son profesionales, ellos no van a difundir tu vida privada, solo ya no me avergüences más, no me importa si te metes con 10 putas en un día, solo mantenlo en privado, es decir, evita esas videollamadas, ¿quieres?.

\- La chica de la videollamada es alguien importante para mí, así que no quiero que nadie, ni siquiera esas personas de confianza tengan ese video – dijo molesto

\- Si claro, importante, ¿tú crees que les importa el video de una puta?

\- Ella no es ninguna puta, deja de llamarla así – colgó el teléfono irritado y Fugaku estaba más que seguro que Sasuke había sobrepasado su límite de enojo. Nunca le había colgado el teléfono. Ahora estaba más que interesado en la chica del video, ¿acaso su hijo menor se había enamorado de una zorra?, cualquier mujer que se prestara a esos juegos, sin duda lo era, tenía que ver ese video. Jamás permitiría que sus hijos se casaran con mujeres así. Aunque ellos tenían todo el derecho de escoger a su pareja, estaba convencido que debía ser una chica que perteneciera a su círculo social, bien pudiendo ser una Uzumaki, tal vez una Yamanaka, incluso una Senju. Sin duda había bastantes chicas bien posicionadas, de su edad, podría encontrar a una que le gustara. Él estaba felizmente casado con Mikoto, una mujer recatada, fina, de buenos modales, por supuesto que él quería una mujer así para sus hijos. Para Hinata, quería otra cosa, por supuesto un hombre de buenos principios, que le gustara a su pequeña y sobre todo que la tratara como una princesa, si no tuviera el suficiente dinero no habría problema, en realidad eso le parecía mejor, así él se encargaría de mantenerlos y de esa manera, él tendría todo el dominio sobre él, para asegurarse de que siempre tratara bien a su pequeña. Con ese pensar decidió que cuando tuviera tiempo revisaría la información de las actividades de Sasuke a detalle, a él no le importaba que se metiera con todas las mujeres del mundo, lo que necesitaba saber, era que su hijo no se había enganchado con una oportunista, zorra, alguien no apta para él.

Sasuke por otro lado, se daba cuenta que se había mostrado vulnerable con su padre, aunque definitivamente era difícil controlarse, alguien más había visto desnuda a Hinata, se sentía realmente estúpido por haberla expuesto de esa manera. Y ahora lo único que podía hacer era borrar cualquier evidencia de ese video. Tenía que investigar donde se encontraba ese tal Hizashi, lo mejor era que lo hiciera el mismo, había cometido un error al pedírselo a su padre, aunque ciertamente él podría conseguir el cometido con una sola llamada, prefería ir él mismo y asegurarse de que así fuera, no quería ni un solo mirón más.

.

**1 día atrás…**

Sasuke por fin bajaba del avión, había sido un viaje largo, pero ya nada importaba, había llegado a Konoha para destruir aquel video.

Para su buena suerte solo en Konoha se guardaban todos los reportes junto con los audios y videos, aunque al ser tantos, solo se almacenaban durante un par de años, luego eran destruidos. Su plan de ir de inmediato se vio frustrado cuando le recibieron Hinata y Mikoto con una enorme sonrisa, debió suponer que avisarle a Hinata que iba para allá implicaría que le darían una sorpresa.

Su madre lo había recibido feliz y Hinata estaba más que emocionada por verlo antes, su madre insistió en comer juntos, e incluso lo obligo a ir al cine con ellas, estaba tan emocionada que no le importaba la razón de su visita, más que pasar el tiempo con sus hijos.

No estaba en sus planes, pero lo había pasado bien con su madre y Hinata, ya entrada la noche supo que tendría que esperar al día siguiente para ir y encargarse del asunto, luego viajaría con Hinata de vuelta a Inglaterra, eso sí lo hacía feliz.

Fugaku estaba sorprendido, si Sasuke había dado la vuelta solo para proteger la identidad de aquella chica tenía que ser de verdad importante para él, no le agradaba nada la idea, seguía pensando que una mujer que se prestaba a esa clase de juegos, era porque se trataba de una zorra, y por lo tanto no merecía tales atenciones, mucho menos considerarla para algo formal, por lo que finalmente decidió que bien entrada la mañana iría a descubrir de quien se trataba, no había ido con anterioridad por la carga de trabajo y porque no lo consideraba urgente, hasta ahora…

Para nada se imaginaría que esa chica a la que despreciaba se encontraba en una habitación cercana a la suya, precisamente su pequeña a la que tanto adoraba, y que ahora estaba siendo tomada por su hijo menor.

Sasuke se movía frenéticamente en su interior, por supuesto no iba a desaprovechar ese momento al lado de su preciosa Hinata, no era capaz de esperar hasta llegar a Inglaterra, tan solo de verla sentía que su miembro crecía, sabía que el deseo que sentía por Hinata jamás se apagaría, ni con el paso de los años, y precisamente la visión de sus pechos rebotar y la sensación de sus anchas caderas en sus manos se lo confirmaban, lo llevaban a un punto de lujuria insoportable donde solo quería follarsela duro, y así lo hacía. No tardo en alcanzar la cúspide y esparcir su semen en su interior, para luego dejar caer su cuerpo sobre ella, descansando su cabeza en su hombro.

\- Estas buenísima Hinata, tan esponjosa, tan apretada, tan…

\- Sasuke… – no necesitaba verla para saber que su cara se había puesto roja ante sus comentarios, que según ella eran inapropiados.

\- No te avergüences, en realidad es un cumplido.

\- Se le llama respeto, puedes decirme otras cosas – le dijo ella bromeando mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

\- Es que me gustas demasiado Hinata – eso estaba mucho mejor, aunque su sonrisa no duro mucho – me gusta esa cara tan linda que tienes, tus enormes pechos, que hablar de tus nalgas y piernas que me hacen babear, pero sobre todo me encanta tu vagina, tan apretadita y caliente, afortunadamente sé que te gusta mucho mi pene, lo sé porque siempre me recibes mojada, demasiado, pero eso me gusta y que me aprietes de ese modo, ¡oh Hinata!, me vuelves loco. Muchos hablan de que el anal es satisfactorio, la verdad no se me antoja, claro que si tú quieres pues yo lo haré.

\- ¡Sasuke! – dijo esta vez mostrando una enorme vergüenza, haciendo sonreír al Uchiha – no vamos a tener relaciones por ahí, y deja de hacer comentarios tan inapropiados. Ahora déjame dormir – acto seguido lo quito del confort de su cuerpo para darle la espalada, sus berrinches eran adorables, sobre todo porque era incapaz de enojarse realmente con él. Rápidamente la abrazo por la espalda y comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello y espalda

\- ¿Sabías que te amo mucho?

\- ¿Sabías que me avergüenzan mucho tus comentarios?

\- Dime que me amas

\- No

\- dime que me amas, si no, pagaras las consecuencias.

\- No – dijo ya riendo, siendo atacada por las manos de Sasuke

\- dilo...

.

**4 horas atrás…**

Se encontraban tranquilamente desayunando, Fugaku había alegado tener cosas que hacer, en realidad planeaba ver antes la información de su hijo, antes que este se encargara de eliminarla. Quería investigar de quien se trataba y mandarla investigar, le daría el beneficio de la duda, pero hasta no saber que era digna para su hijo, no quitaría el pie del renglón.

Sasuke que no sospechaba que su padre lo tenía en la mira, comía tranquilamente con su familia. Hinata se mostraba emocionada narrando todo lo que haría una vez llegara a Inglaterra, no solo estaba emocionada por la nueva universidad, también porque realmente quería conocer más de la arquitectura europea.

.

**3 horas atrás…**

Fugaku con toda la calma del mundo le pidió a su amigo Hizashi que revisara aquel reporte de Sasuke, seguramente en las llamadas encontraría de quien se trataba. Hizashi siempre fue muy meticuloso en su trabajo, y si algo personal le pedía Fugaku lo hacía con extremo cuidado. Mientras buscaban entre la enorme base de datos, Fugaku se dedicó a pasear por los pasillos de su empresa, saludando amablemente a trabajadores que nunca en su vida había visto.

.

**2 horas atrás…**

Sasuke caminaba por las oficinas de Konoha, hace bastante tiempo que no andaba por ahí. A pesar de sus intentos por llegar al departamento en cuestión, cada 5 pasos, alguien iba a saludarlo con gusto. Lo cual, lo supo aprovechar bien Fugaku al adelantarse para hablar con Hizashi sobre lo que había encontrado.

\- Es mi hija – dijo molesto Hizashi.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – cuestiono confuso.

\- No me importa quién es la chica del video, quiero que tu hijo le cumpla a mi hija.

\- ¿Sakura? No te estoy entendiendo Hizashi, de verdad.

\- Que descubrí en mensajes que Sasuke desvirgo a mi hija, y ella esta dolida. Cuando la deje ir a Nueva York como su secretaría, no fue para que tu hijo abusara de ella.

\- No te preocupes que yo hablare con Sasuke – ahora Fugaku se arrepentía de haber pedido aquel favor – sin embargo, sigue siendo importante que rastrees quien es la chica del video, no es necesario que lo veas – tampoco era como si quisiera ver a su hijo en esas situaciones – solo, rastrea quien es, seguro vendrá el número telefónico para hablar con esa chica e investigar quien rayos es.

\- Eso será fácil, no me tardo, ni un minuto.

Hizashi estaba furioso, quería que Sasuke cumpliera a su hija, y eso consistía en desenmascarar a la chica por la que estaba perdiendo la cabeza según las exageradas palabras de su jefe, seguramente este quería la información para buscarla y luego alejarla definitivamente del Uchiha, y eso estaba bien, porque ahora sabía que él tenía que ser su yerno.

.

**90 minutos atrás…**

\- Señor, esto no le va gustar nada…

\- ¿De quién se trata? – pregunto molesto. Seguro una oportunista, pensó enfadado.

\- ¿Por qué no revisa usted mismo el teléfono? – el numero apareció ante su vista, solo pudo tomarlo y observarlo, había algo familiar en él, pero no sabía de quien se trataba. Comenzó por marcarlo, hasta que finalmente apareció el rostro de Hinata en su celular, era su pequeña hija.

\- Te has equivocado Hizashi, este es el celular de mi hija.

\- Es el que me ha pedido.

\- Pues te has equivocado, sin duda mis hijos son muy unidos y hablan mucho entre ellos, yo te estoy pidiendo que revises el numero proveniente de aquella videollamada del reporte.

\- Es de ese número señor – Fugaku ya harto, termino por pedirle que le pusiera el video, seguramente sería una conversación casual entre hermanos, quizá en Inglaterra solo querían perjudicar a su hijo, o solo no estaban haciendo bien su trabajo, los despediría a todos por difamar a uno de sus familiares. Sonrió al ver a su pequeña hablar con Sasuke y de inmediato frunció el ceño cuando escucho como Sasuke le pedía cosas atrevidas, a su hermana, y ella finalmente había quitado su blusa. Fugaku paro el video y leyó nuevamente el reporte: Teléfono de Sasuke Uchiha, fecha, video teniendo relaciones sexuales por videollamada, sin información que perjudique a la empresa.

\- Bórralo, borra cualquier información que perjudique a mi familia – Hizashi lo miro pensativo - ¡ahora! – y entonces salió furioso, no estaba seguro de que Sasuke ya estuviera en la empresa pero no se detendría a averiguarlo, tenía que hablar con su pequeña hija, preguntarle si Sasuke la había violado, sin duda el lenguaje empleado le pareció de mandatos, donde él ordenaba y ella obedecía, además que pudo percatarse que esa no era la primera vez que sucedía.

**30 minutos atrás…**

Fugaku había conducido en 30 minutos hasta su casa, cuando regularmente tardaba hasta una hora. No visualizo a nadie en la planta baja, por lo que subió al segundo piso. No se detuvo a tocar, por primera vez abrió la puerta de Hinata sin importar nada, ahí estaba junto con Mikoto empacando aún cosas. Cierto, convenientemente Sasuke se la llevaría a Inglaterra., eso no lo podía permitir.

\- Deja de empacar, no te iras con ese degenerado.

\- ¿Cómo? – cuestionaron ambas, al no entender el estado de enfado de Fugaku.

\- Lo que oíste Hinata, no te hará más daño. No lo dejare.

\- Yo no entiendo – dijo confusa.

\- Hablo de Sasuke, sé que ha estado abusando sexualmente de ti.

.

Fue evidente el asombro de ambas, Hinata palideció, ¿por qué decía eso su padre?, eso no era verdad, pero al decir que abusaba de ella sexualmente, quería decir que él sabía que estaban juntos en ese aspecto ¿cierto?

\- Dime Hinata, ¿qué es lo que te ha hecho?, aunque sea mi hijo no voy a dejar pasar esto por alto, créeme, no voy a pasar por alto que abuse de ti. – No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tampoco dejaría qué pensarán mal de Sasuke, ella lo amaba con todo su ser.

\- Él no ha abusado de mi – por fin salió su voz en un susurro. Fugaku respiro tranquilamente, pensando que Hinata se refería a que no habían tenido relaciones sexuales propiamente. Mikoto que no entendía nada, prefirió permanecer en silencio, claramente su esposo estaba molesto pensando cosas que no eran, como bien Hinata acababa de confirmar.

\- Entonces… – se aclaró la voz, no le agradaba nada hablar de esto con su pequeña, pero era necesario - ¿solo te ha obligado a desnudarte y tocarte frente a él?

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – dijo ya intranquila Mikoto – estas diciendo incoherencias.

\- Mikoto, tú me conoces, yo no vendría a decir algo de lo que no estoy seguro. Acabo de ver un video de seguridad de la empresa, de una videollamada que mantenían Sasuke y Hinata, el reporte es claro, tuvieron sexo por videollamada – Mikoto impactada volteó a ver a Hinata, esperando que esta lo negara, pero con su cara tan roja y al escucharla decir muy bajito un "lo siento", supo que era verdad. De inmediato todo encajo, ellos pasaban muchas horas encerrados en su habitación, desde niños así fue, por lo que no le dio importancia, siempre lo atribuyó a que les gustaba pasar el tiempo juntos, siempre lo creyó todo inocente, pero claro ellos habían crecido, ¿Cómo nunca pensó mal de lo que pasaba mientras se encerraban por horas?

\- ¿Tu y Sasuke? – dijo finalmente Mikoto al borde de las lágrimas.

\- No, no te equivoques Mikoto – dijo Fugaku – el canalla de Sasuke obligaba a Hinata que se desnudara y se tocara para él. No es más que un sinvergüenza, estoy pensando seriamente en retirarlo de Inglaterra.

\- ¡No! – no podía dejar que pensaran mal de él, finalmente entendía que su padre estaba entendiendo mal las cosas, definitivamente quería saber cómo es que se enteró que tenían una relación por así llamarlo y todavía más, en cómo fue que llego a pensar que el la obligaba a hacer cosas; pero antes tenía que aclarar que así no eran las cosas – no es como piensas papá.

\- ¿Entonces? – pregunto molesto. Fugaku creía firmemente que Sasuke era el único culpable, por lo que hablarle rudo a Hinata lo hacía sentir mal, pensando que la estaba lastimando más.

\- Yo me entregué a Sasuke por voluntad, yo quise ser su mujer – la sorpresa se instaló en ambos, quienes mostraron su asombro de diferente manera, Mikoto estaba claramente angustiada, en sus facciones podía ver como la decepción llegaba a su rostro, mientras que Fugaku se mostraba serio, tratando de controlar su enojo. Entonces lo supo, su padre nunca menciono sexo implícito, pero ella lo había entendido así. Se quiso dar de topes contra la pared, había empeorado la situación.

El llanto de Mikoto puso en alerta a Fugaku, al parecer estaba hiperventilando por la impresión, "agua" fue lo que pidió, Fugaku no lo pensó más y la cargo para llevarla a la cocina, definitivamente necesitaban tranquilizarse. Hinata temblando marco el número de Sasuke, necesitaba preguntarle muchas cosas, pero sobre todo advertirlo, no quería que su padre le diera alguna sorpresa.

\- S-Sasuke.

\- Lo sé, Hinata, debe estar vuelto loco esperándome.

\- L-lo mejor es que hablemos con él. No debe alejarte de la empresa, de tus sueños.

\- Así no funciona, está molesto y seguramente querrá correrme. Lo entiendo, y aceptare sus peticiones, pero eso sí, te llevare conmigo.

\- Pero sasuke, tus sueños…

\- Ni modo, no todo se obtiene en la vida Hina, pero pondré empeño para que salgamos adelante, tarde que temprano te daré todo a lo que estas acostumbrada.

\- Eso a mí no me interesa, Sasuke.

\- Eso dices ahora preciosa, pero es obvio que estas acostumbrada a una vida llena de comodidades, y no te preocupes me encargare de dártela, solo ahora tendrás que esperarme – ignorando las palabras de Sasuke, se enfocó en lo que realmente le importaba a ella.

\- Diré a nuestros padres que yo fui la que te sedujo, de esa manera ellos entenderán que tú debes quedarte tal y como estas, y que no tengan reprimendas contigo.

\- Así no funciona Hina. No te atormentes más, voy para allá, ten listo lo que tengas que llevarte, pasare por ti.

\- Pero Sasuke.

\- Tranquila Hina, confía en mí.

La llamada fue finalizada por su hermano. Hinata sabía que si se marchaba con él, solo haría enfadar más a sus padres, ella no deseaba que él se fuera, al final de cuentas, la única intrusa en esa casa era ella. Sus padres deberían pensar mal de ella antes que en Sasuke. Con tal pensamiento se dedicó a empacar algunas cosas, tenía que irse antes de que Sasuke llegara.

.

Sasuke había finalizado la llamada desde su auto. Había podido visualizar a su padre cuando se marchó y de inmediato hablo con Hizashi, quien molesto le decía que a su hija no podía tratarla de esa manera, se tardó un rato en lograr sacarle la información, para finalmente ver como eliminaba todo lo de su teléfono. Descanso cuando vio que ya no había ningún video donde Hinata enseñara su cuerpo. Pronto se dirigió a la casa, sabía que encontraría a su padre en ese lugar, y que seguramente si ya sabía lo que pasaba, lo echaría de la casa, pero él se llevaría a Hinata, de eso estaba seguro, no estaba dispuesto a estar un solo día alejado de ella, si con un año, se volvió loco de celos, no quería imaginar lo que pasaría con más tiempo apartados.

Después de terminar aquella llamada con Hinata, no tardo mucho tiempo en llegar. Abrió la puerta tranquilamente, y entonces observó que estaban ahí todos haciendo el drama del mundo, y entonces la escucho decir "yo estoy enamorada de mi hermano", no pudo evitar sentirse molesto, por lo que de inmediato se hizo presente.

"no somos hermanos"

Hinata se mostró sorprendida al verlo, pero de inmediato supo que no quería estar lejos de él, tendrían que afrontar esto juntos, sus padres los amaban, por lo que tarde que temprano terminarían por entenderlo. Con eso en mente, Hinata no tuvo miedo del futuro, pues sabía que nunca estaría sola, él siempre estaría a su lado, cuidándola y protegiéndola.

Tomando valor se hecho a sus brazos, sorprendiendo a Sasuke que alcanzó a rodear su espalda con un brazo.

Aquella escena podría conmover a cualquiera, incluso Mikoto pronto empezó a hilar ideas en su cabeza. Fugaku por otro lado, simplemente se fue a su estudio, necesitaba hablar con Itachi, por primera vez pediría consejos a uno de sus hijos sobre una situación que estaba lejos de poder lidiar con ella – "Es raro y extraño, pero te acostumbrarás a lidiar con ello" – le había dicho – "ellos se quieren de verdad y nada ganaras tratando de separarlos" – Fugaku en su interior sabía que aquello era verdad, Hinata y Sasuke de alguna manera siempre habían sido muy unidos – "Ella es la única mujer capaz de tranquilizarlo cuando se altera, y para ella no existe nadie más importante que él" – Fugaku finalmente lo acepto. Se mantuvo apartado, recargado en su silla, repasando una y otra vez la conversación con su primogénito.

.

Mikoto estaba emocionada, su cambio de humor había sorprendido a Hinata, quien ahora era abrazada por sus maternales brazos.

\- Siempre pensé que me pondría celosa de mis futuras nueras. Oh bueno, que ahora mismo me alegró de haberla educado yo misma.

\- Mamá – se quejó al ser estrujada.

\- Solo por favor, no quiero ser abuela tan pronto. Sasuke, no la embaraces hasta que termine sus estudios, viajen, disfruten y luego ya tráiganme un par de nietos.

El rubor en Sasuke fue visible para Hinata. Aunque era extraño, le agradaba que su madre lo aceptara tan pronto, después del impacto que había sufrido hace un par de horas.

A la sala no tardó en regresar Fugaku, quien de pronto sintió lo mismo que Mikoto, su hijo no podría haber conseguido una mejor pareja y Hinata no habría podido encontrar un mejor partido.

\- Te quedaras con mi apellido – Sasuke malinterpretándolo se mostró firme.

\- No, lo siento, algún día lo aceptaras, pero…

\- Maldita sea – lo interrumpió – eres mi hijo y conservaras mi apellido y eso no se discutirá – sabía que Sasuke estaba a punto de hablar, por lo que se apresuró a decir lo que tenía en mente – Hinata regresara a su apellido, los Hyuga son respetables. Se casarán inmediatamente, porque no quiero que de pronto haya un bebé fuera del matrimonio, y ni se les ocurra separarse o divorciarse después, porque entonces si me harán enfadar hasta hacer que me muera de un infarto, y se los echare en cara, no, vendré a hacerles la vida imposible desde el otro mundo.

Hinata y Mikoto rieron y Sasuke sonrió, su padre, había aceptado su relación, en menos tiempo del que pensaban lo haría.

\- Ahora solo queda una cosa por hacer.

\- ¿De qué se trata papá? – le cuestiono una Hinata sonriente mientras le abrazaba.

\- Necesitamos buscarle urgentemente una novia a Itachi, una con la que lo podamos casar inmediatamente, porque ya saben lo que dicen, chivo brincado, chivo quedado.

FIN

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poco ?, si me regalan su opinión me harán feliz, también me pueden dar tomatazos, ¿Por qué no? Cualquier comentario es bienvenido.

Abrazos.


End file.
